1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool for handling a protection device intended to protect subsea electrical or fiber optical connectors, so called dummy connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, some protection devices intended to protect subsea electrical or fiber optical connectors are equipped with a Remotely Operated Vehicle (ROV) friendly handle and hence they can be handled without any problem by a ROV, to install or to recover said protection devices. But, some other existing protection devices are outfitted only with rope or wire instead of a ROV friendly handle, and which have the disadvantage if said rope or wire breaks. In this case, the ROV have a difficult task and may damage the protection device and the connector.